raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Sogov
Sogov was a nation in Amitrea that existed from approximately 1361 to 770 BT. It usually bordered Stadleck to the north and Capaza to the south, as well as bordering the Diamond Bay to the west. Foundation The state of Sogov emerged out of widespread anger against the ineffectual governance of Destevik. Interestingly, revolutionary leader Vasili Forogod initially saw himself as taking the helm of Destevik itself, but Sigmund VI of Destevik responded to the aggression by instead granting Vasili an independent parcel of land in 1361. This was briefly effective in slowing the final extinguishing of Destevik, as Vasili was forced to set up a government for his new state, but he then returned to Destevik and conquered the state entirely. In 1356 BT, Forogod forces purportedly captured the Destevial capital of Gottera; however, recently discovered archaeological evidence suggests that Vasili actually destroyed Gottera and reestablished it some distance to the south. This was likely due to Stadlicar raiders, who had been active in Destevik before its collapse. The Forogod kings governed Sogov as, essentially, another Destevik; this was a largely successful period, and the first Sogovite kommendors captured a fair amount of land from Stadleck. As the years passed, though, Destevial loyalism fell increasingly out of favor, and so eventually Kommendor Nicolas II was deposed for his adherence to outdated customs. In his place, Ingvar Tahrinov took the throne. Military period Under Kommendor Ingvar I, Sogov took some additional land from Stadleck, which was undergoing governmental strife during the early thirteenth century. However, the tables were soon turned by Stadleck's Ragnvald I, who captured most of Sogov from Ingvar II. Scrambling to gain some land, the Sogovites largely went south and captured land from the northernmost reaches of Vergano. This gave Sogov enough of a safe heartland to rebuild, and so Kommendors Ingvar III and Vasili II managed to regain much of the land they had lost. In the twelfth century, peace between Sogov and Stadleck was forged; however, the peace was unpopular among the militarized Sogovite aristocracy, and so the state devolved into civil war. The war only lasted a few years, but it led to the 1171 execution of Alexander Tahrinov and the subsequent accession of Karl II Hasentfen. Karl II was an ambitious admiral who launched assaults and raids on Batr Elois and Batr Keni; however, the prohibitive cost and minimal success of these attacks meant that many Sogovites went into debt, and so Karl's son Vasili was forced to make a series of concessions to avoid another civil war. First Sogovite decline As Sogov turned its lens more internally, it suffered in its militarily intense environment, and so the subsequent Hasentfen monarchs struggled to maintain their borders against Capaza, Stadleck, and Zohon alike. This ultimately led to a 1060 coup by Harald Sagaroszan, who hoped to restore Sogov by bringing back the earlier Destevial model of governance. Harald's rule saw growth and prosperity in Sogov, but he was disliked by the people; thus, after Harald died, his son Vladimir was quickly deposed by aristocrat leader Kliment Fuerkev. Kliment and his son Karl both struggled against independence movements within Sogov, especially in the southern area, where there were a large number of ethnic Capazars. This did lead to a fair amount of land loss, since Carlos I of Capaza desired those same regions. Later years In 1008 BT, Nikita II acceded the throne, and over the next half-century he would go on to help Sogov regain much of its lost glory. In border skirmishes against Stadleck, Nikita managed to kill both sons of Stadleck's Sigurd III, and on the home front Nikita commissioned several epic poems and histories that ushered in a rich artistic period. Later Fuerkev kommendors would be more militarily successful than Nikita, capitalizing on Capazar strife and a series of poor Stadlicar rulers, but Nikita would have the proudest legacy of his family. Ever opportunistic, the Sagaroszan family would capture the throne again in 914, with Kommendor Harald II seeking to recreate his ancestor's feats. A charismatic ruler, Harald was able to ingratiate himself with the nobility and avoid the unrest that had doomed his family before; however, the Sagaroszan kommendors had little ambition, and were largely content to try to imitate the most popular monarchs of Sogovite history. Sogov would suffer gradual land loss throughout the ninth century, as the Encela kings of Capaza would gradually seize its southernmost land; meanwhile, art languished, as kommendors such as Gunther and Gustavus I tried to commission derivative epics. It was during this low period that Torvald VII of Stadleck began his swath of conquests, and so Sogov was powerless to hold off the Stadlicar military might. In 770, Kommendor Gustavus III was slain, and in a final symbolic destruction of Destevik, Gottera was razed. Category:Countries Category:Amitrean Countries Category:Defunct Countries